The Ride Home
by Blink182lover4life
Summary: 25 year old Emma has come back down to her hometown for V-Day...So what happens when she excepts a ride with Jay Hogart?


**Hey people this is my first Degrassi Fanfiction! I hope you like it! PLease check out some of my other stories as well!**

**Disclaimer: I don not own Degrassi or any of the actors or characters.**

**______________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

25 year old Emma Nelson walked down the sidewalk of her old school, Degrassi. It had been five or six years since she had been back here in her hometown.

It was two days away from Valentine's day and she was talking to Manny on the phone.

"Do you really think that Craig will buy you flowers for V-day?" She asked.

"Well duh! This is Craig we're talking about… the sweet, romantic, kind-hearted Craig." Manny sighed lovingly on the phone.

Emma rolled her eyes, Manny and Craig had been dating for two years and all Manny could talk about was Craig. But Emma was still happy for her best friend, she was glad she had finally found happiness.

"And just between you and me, Craig has been leaving hints that he might propose on V-day." said Manny with a squeal.

Emma smiled, "Oh Manny that's great I'm so happy for you! And did you hear about Sean and Ellie?"

"Yes! I can't believe it, after five years of dating Sean finally popped the question!"

Manny squealed again.

"Yeah, I heard that when he proposed Ellie screamed so loud that everyone in the entire mall stopped and looked at her." replied Emma.

"Yeah, and I heard that he bought her a ring with the money from his business, 'Cameron's Cars', and the ring had a HUGE diamond on it." yelled Manny.

"So when are you flying back to Toronto?" asked Emma. "Tomorrow at the latest." replied Manny.

Just then a familiar orange Civic pulled up beside Emma.

Emma looked to her right to find Jay looking up at her, his mouth was hanging open from shock.

"Manny I have to go"

"Why?" questioned Manny skeptically.

"Because I'm looking in the face of Jay Hogart." and with those final words Emma closed her phone and turned it off.

"Well Greenpeace, long time no see." Said Jay, Emma just stared at him, he may have been in a mechanic suit but he looked hot.

He seemed to have gotten a gold tan but his hair was still the same reddish brown.

"Do you need a ride?" Jay asked.

"…Yeah, sure." Emma replied, She smiled and crawled in the passengers seat. She looked at him again and for some reason felt pang of loneliness shoot through her, _'Jay's probably taken…..Wait, why the **hell** am I even thinking that…' _Thought Emma,

Five minutes past by, and there was an uncomfortable silence, "So what have you been up to Greenpeace, last time I saw you, you were off to college."

"Oh well, after high school I went to College and became a doctor, I also moved to Montreal." She replied.

"So what are you doing back here?" he asked, "I'm down here visiting my Parents for V-day I'll be down here for two weeks…I also came down here for Sean and Ellie's wedding." Jay laughed, "Yeah, when I heard Sean had proposed I nearly spit out my beer…But in any case, I'm happy for them."

Emma chuckled, "Are you going to the wedding?"

"What the hell kind of question is that?! Of course I'm coming, I'm the best man!"

Then there was a moment of silence, "So how…how's Tony?" Emma asked feeling just little awkward, Jay looked the other way, "Tony's dead." he replied solemnly.

Emma's face fell, "Oh my God! Jay I had no idea, I'm so sorry!"

She wanted to reach out and hug him…_'This is so weird, why am I feeling like this?'_

"Relax Nelson" said Jay. There was a moment of silence, "So…How did it happen?" She asked.

Jay sighed, "Two years ago just after you left for College, Tony was working in the shop when suddenly he had a heart attack. We rushed him to the hospital but it was too late, about three days later the funeral was held and then two days after that they found his will, turns out Tony knew he was gonna die so he left each of his workers something…and it just so happened that since I was his longest and hardest worker he left me the shop and everything in it." said Jay.

"Oh well that's good" Replied Emma with a smile.

'_Wow…Emma looks so beautiful when she smiles'_ Jay thought, he couldn't help but think it.

" You know I always thought you would become someone great and intelligent, but I never knew you were going to become this pretty." Jay said.

Emma made a face, "What are trying to say Hogart?"

"Well, what I mean is, in high school you were to die for and now your drop dead gorgeous." Emma laughed, "Looks like someone is losing there title of 'Bad Ass'"

"Well, what can I say, you bring out the best in people." There was a moment of silence. '_Did Jay really just say that?'_ Emma thought? _'Maybe Jay's not so bad…'_ She thought again.

"So what has Manny been up to these days? I heard her next movie is about to come out."

"Yeah it will be out in exactly two months." She replied, Jay nodded his head, "Is she and Craig going to the wedding?" Emma nodded, "Yes, her and Craig are flying down from the Caribbean tomorrow, and just between you and me, I think Craig is going to ask Manny to marry him."

Jay looked at Emma, "Really, When?"

"Tonight." replied Emma,

"Well that's good…How's Spinner? Is he still a drummer for Craig's Band?"

"Yeah, In fact he was asking about you yesterday." Replied Emma. "Oh? What did he say?" asked Jay, "He was just wondering how you were doing." said Emma. Jay mouthed an Oh, as he pulled into Emma's drive way.

"Well Greenpeace, this is where you get off."

Emma nodded, "Yeah," she said a bit uneasy, she slowly unbuckled her seat belt.

Why didn't she want to leave?

Emma stopped, it hit like a block of ice, she was in love with him.

In fact her feelings for Jay never subsided, it was always there even after the Ravine incident.

"Is there a problem Greenpeace?" asked Jay, Emma looked Jay right in the eye, "Yeah…"she replied.

"Well what it is?"

"………" Emma didn't say a word.

Jay sighed, "Emma, I'd really like to help you with this _problem_ but if you don't tell me what it is then I can't."

"Why?" Emma said, but it was more to herself than it was to Jay.

"Because I can't read your mind." Said Jay anyway.

Emma looked up at him, he was so handsome, she looked at his brown sandy red hair and then his bluish, green eyes.

Then she really wished she didn't, because what she found in them was confusion, lust, protectiveness, and love.

Emma quickly looked away, "Emma, what is it?" Jay asked softly.

"Jay…I don't… want to leave."

Jay looked Emma in the eyes, "Ok that's fine we'll just go for another spin."

Jay started to back up when Emma covered his hand with hers, "No Jay, I don't want to leave...you...."

Jay looked at Emma in pure shock, "Look Emma, you're a great girl but-"

"I love you!" Emma shouted, Jay froze, he could feel his blood turning cold and his heart pumping twice as fast.

His breathing became shallow and he slowly looked up at Emma, "What did you say?"

Emma took a deep breath, "I love you, Jay…I've always loved you, even after the Ravine accident, I just didn't know until now."

Emma looked Jay in the eyes but he turned away quickly.

Jay then turned to Emma again, "You can't love me…I'll mess everything up for you."

Emma shook her head, "No, I can't help how I feel, and I won't go away. I love you, Jay." She gently took the right side of his face in her left hand.

It's amazing what a tiny touch can do because the next thing Emma knew Jay was kissing her.

Emma quickly responded to the kiss. Jay felt Emma's hands run through his hair and Jay moved his hands to her waist. Emma quickly unbuckled Jay's seatbelt. And before you knew it she was on top of him.

Jay came back to reality, "Emma, stop." Emma looked at Jay, "What's wrong?" she asked. "Everything!"

Emma looked away, "Emma, we have to stop." Said Jay.

Emma looked at him and shook her head, "I don't want you to stop." And with that said, Emma kissed him again.

Jay didn't want to, but he kissed her back, and then broke the kiss again. "Emma, no, I can't do this. I can't let you be with me."

"Why not?" Emma yelled, "Because with me, your life would be a living hell!"

"My life's a living hell without you! Do you know how lonely I feel every night when I go to bed? When I'm with you Jay all that loneliness disappears and I feel loved, and protected,… I feel happy."

Jay sighed he was wondering if she really meant it. He looked into her eyes and found that she did.

He half smiled and took a deep breath, "I warned you Greenpeace, now your stuck with me."

Emma smiled and kissed him and he responded until they heard Emma's little brother, Jack, yell, "Eww! Emmy and a boy are kissing!"

Emma and Jay broke apart laughing.

"EMMA!!" yelled her parents excitingly.

"Hey guys!" said Emma as she got out of the car, Jay followed.

Emma ran to hug her parents and Jack. Then went back over to where Jay was and held his hand, "Mom, Dad, Jay and I have something to tell you."

Her parents looked at each other.

"Emmy are you pregnant?" asked Jack, her parents looked at Emma, their eyes were wide.

"Are you?" asked Snake.

Emma blushed, "No! I was just gonna say I'm dating Jay!."

Jay started to laugh until Emma elbowed him in the sighed, "Not Funny, I get it."

Her parents sighed in relief, "So…are you ok with this?" asked Emma.

Her parents smiled and looked at Jay.

"Well if this was high school, we would have said no in a heartbeat, but it's not, and you're an adult so we don't make your decisions…plus we hear Jay's quite the handy man." replied Snake.

Jay smiled and Emma hugged her parents again, "Well in that case I have some good news."

"What is it?" They all asked, even Jay didn't know.

"Well because Jay and I are together now, and this is where most of my friends are, I've decided to move back to Toronto!"

Jack danced around in circles of excitement, and her parents jumped for joy.

Jay just stared at Emma, a smile evident on his face, she smiled and kissed him but their kiss was interrupted by a text message from Manny:

_Craig proposed & I said yes!!!!!_

The next two days went by, Manny had come down to Toronto with Craig and they held an engagement party along with Sean and Ellie. All of their friends came, Spinner and Jane, Peter and Darcy, and Paige and Marco, and Liberty and J.T. and Toby and Alex?!. _'Holy shit!?'_ Was Jay's reply to that.

Sean and Ellie were married the next day, along with Manny and Craig.

Emma moved back to Toronto the following week and became a doctor at a nearby hospital.

She decided to live with Jay and two years from the following day, Jay proposed and Emma said yes.

Six months after that they had the wedding and then in three more years they had two children, Alison (Ali for short, 2yrs.) Kevin (Kev for short 1yr.)

**______________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**This is just a fluffly oneshot. Sorry if it's a bit crappy...Please R&R and let me know if you liked it...or not. Also, I'm aware that it's a bit late for V-day but...what the hell!**

**xoxoxo**

**Blink182lover4life ^_^**


End file.
